The Minecraft Chronicles Book 1: By Royal Order
by GreatOverseer
Summary: Sky and Notch's Daughter, Serenity, are to have a peaceful marriage and coronation as King and Queen. But after a shadow being kills Sky and kidnaps Serenity during the ceremony, Herobrine must set out to track down the shadow being, rescue Serenity, and bring her back to Mojang Palace... By Royal Order. (Contains Herobrine/OC and a bit of Creeper/Skeleton)


_Far out in the inky blackness of space, past nebulas and suns, past star systems, past anything that could be counted as human, lies another universe. The fragile skin of this universe ripples, so sometimes things come in. One does so._

_This universe is different from its home. There is gravity in space. The entity pauses to gather itself, and then goes on, invisible. Planets flash by. Suns flicker in and out of its vision. Then it comes across a planet it seems to have an interest in. It enters, and starts its work._

**Minecraftia, 21:55 Local Time, Temple of Sarkei the God of the Nether**

The priest lowered his hands into the fire, and it sprang up higher and higher into the cool night air. His robes flapped about his feet. His bald head shone orange in the fire's haze.

"Brother Clam?" called the High Priest from his prayer altar.

"Yes, Your Holiness?" Brother Clam said, standing stiffly to attention.

"Now that the fires are lit, it is time to join your Brothers in prayer to Sarkei."

Brother Clam shuffled into the line of priests that were facing the setting sun. He took up his prayer stance. The high priest raised his arms heavenward.

"O great one," he intoned, "give us all what we want! We wait still for our wish to be granted by you, oh great and most powerful one!" The fire guttered a little in the brazier. "You heard us, right, o great one?"

As if on cue, there was an explosion in the nearby forest. Trees were literally uprooted and sent hurtling towards the temple, although they fell just feet shy of the great doors. The ground, for a moment, blazed purple in the bottom of the impact crater; then something rose out of it. The High Priest looked back to the inscriptions, the carved pictures of Sarkei treading on Minecraftians, stomping them into the ground with those taloned feet. He looked back at the inky shadow roiling in the night that had come out of the portal, and shook his head. Either this was Sarkei and they'd been wrong all this time, or it was a different god and they'd all be wiped off the face of creation.

The entity drew ever closer. Then it stopped, shadows lapping the ground from where (presumably) its feet hung a meter in the air. The High Priest gulped.

"Be you Sarkei, lord of the Nether?" he asked tremulously.

YES.

The voice wasn't so much a voice, as it was the sussuration of shadows on a bright day. The High Priest tried not to vomit.

"B-be you here to grant our wishes, o supreme one?"

Sarkei opened two ice blue eyes.

YES.

"Oh, good," the High Priest stammered, and passed out.

OOO

**Minecraftia, 06:51 Local Time, Mojang Palace**

Herobrine, brother of Notch, leader of Minecraftia's army navy and marines, and the best bacon fryer to be found anywhere, woke up suddenly. He was sure there had been, for a moment, a breath of icy air. But he reassured himself he had been imagining it, due to stress. He did, after all, have a big day ahead of him: he was to present the crown of the Princess (soon to be queen) Serenity. And it was fate that dictated if she would scream and drop the crown when she saw a strange, pale-eyed man approaching.

He stretched, and got up from the bed, sheets flapping as he disembarked. Herobrine crossed to the small mirror perched on a block of wood, and began to shave with a pair of sheers. A metal blade caught on the side of his face, and there was a flash of red.

"Nether," Herobrine grunted, and covered the wound with a hand. He fished in the medicine cabinet for a paper, and placed it over the wound, soaking up the blood. He then finished shaving, wincing slightly when it seemed the blade would catch again. Herobrine then pulled on his teal shirt, slung a neat dinner jacket over it, straightened the collar, and walked out of his room, into the great desolate halls of the Palace.

The entire building was made of either iron, quartz, wood, or lapis. Herobrine's feet clicked on the smooth, shiny quartz-block floor, lovingly swept every evening by what he assumed were Enderman. They certainly came and went quickly. He approached an archway cut into the far wall, on the other side of which was a beautiful courtyard. Notch was standing there, beard a dark as ever, cape billowing round him, muscles defined sharply against his brown shirt. He grinned, and called:

"Hero! You certainly got up a little early!"

"Early bird catches the worm," Herobrine said, walking up to Notch. "How's the coronation and stuff?"

"Going well," replied Notch. "Serenity says the dress I got her is just too red."

"Red's a nice color," Herobrine protested. "I mean, as far as I'm concerned. I did, after all, make a nice sweater out of the congealed blood of my fallen enemies..."

Notch sighed. Herobrine never understood why his brother disapproved of his stories of epic conquest, vengeance, and wrath. To him they were priceless memories; to Notch it seemed they were merely annoyances.

"I think she should wear the red dress anyways," Notch said. "She should learn that you don't always get what you want."

"Spoiled little brat," Herobrine muttered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing."

They wandered onto the courtyard.

"I've recently become aware of a disturbance," Notch said. "Near the Temple of Sarkei there's been a surge of dark energy. I don't know if it's just a ritual, or if it's something more. I'm apt to assume the former..."

"Eh, it's nothing," Herobrine reassured.

"All the same, it's a concern of mine."

Herobrine frowned.

"Why is Serenity becoming queen again?" he asked.

"She's getting married, of course."

"To whom?"

"Oh," said Notch, "a fine young lad named Sky. He's pretty popular around here."

"Sky? Oh, don't tell me... SkyDoesMinecraft? That guy who goes around with his little team, playing the Hunger Games?" Herobrine guessed, derisively.

"That would be the man, yes."

"Oh bother..." Herobrine facepalmed. "The LAST thing this place needs is a war with the Squid Dominion. I thought we were neutral!"

"He's the new ruler, I'm afraid," Notch said. "I'll still be Creator, but he'll make all the executive decisions."

"I see," Herobrine said. "Well, call me when we have a nuclear war on our hands. I can easily dethrone people from thrones... and their heads from their shoulders." He gave a snarky little grin. He prided himself on his ability to snark, one-line, and quip his way through a fight.

Notch was unamused.

They were saved the bother of going through another brotherly argument by the appearance of a young woman in a full length red dress, who skipped her way into the courtyard and flung her arms around Notch.

"Cousin, cousin!" she giggled. "The wedding looks absolutely gorgeous!" Then she looked over at Herobrine. "Who's this?"

"You've never heard of Herobrine?" Notch asked.

"Not in so much detail..."

"Not surprising, Ma'am," Herobrine added. "The messengers usually end up dead halfway." He gave another trademark little snarky grin. Notch shot him metaphorical daggers, and the grin faded. "Sorry."

"Well, here's to a fruitful relationship," Notch blessed. "The coronation's in ten minutes?"

"Yes, cousin!" Serenity confirmed. She bounced up and down on her toes. "This is SOOOOOOO exciting!" She almost ran into a tree, but thankfully didn't notice.

"I'd best get my suit on, then," Notch said. "See you, Hero, Serenity."

Ten minutes later, the crowds had gathered in the town square. Sky, dressed in a tuxedo and with part of an ink sac pinned to his lapel, stood with Serenity on a raised platform made of cobblestone. They were flanked by Iron Golems, and behind them stood Notch. Notch was in a rather dull tux which was brown (although in an uninteresting way), and the contrast with the bright neon tie was hard to place your eyes on because it was so unfathomably ugly. Herobrine waited in his room, watching the procession through the window. He was holding the crown, and soon he'd be called out to place the instrument on Serenity's head.

A skeleton shuffled in.

"Sir," it reported, "yer to come at once to der procession fing."

"Alright," Herobrine sighed, and followed the skeleton to the great hall. Stepping out the front gates, he walked up the path to the bridal platform, crown held in his hands. Serenity beamed as the crown grew ever closer. Herobrine reached the soon-to-be Queen, raised his hands above her head. The crown came down gently, resting upon the blond curls.

"You are Queen," Notch proclaimed. Sky and Serenity leaned in for a kiss.

And it was at exactly that moment that a perfectly innocent building far in the distance exploded in a roaring fireball, revealing a churning purple gap in the air.

People jumped in surprise. But already it was too late to defend, for "it" had come. Who or what "it" was nobody had any idea of. It swooped down, darkness pouring off its spectral form, killing people left, right, and center. Herobrine dove down as a beam of blue arced towards Sky, who tried to dodge the deadly laser. His efforts were in vain, however, as the beam vaporized Sky where he stood. Herobrine saw, for the few seconds the beam was concentrated on Sky, the skin vanish, the exposed skeleton crumple in a pile of ash and blackened bones, and the subsequent reaction that drove all the debris in different directions. Nothing could possibly have that much raw power... except the thing that had come down from the sky.

Herobrine unslung his pair of diamond swords and faced the foe. A beam shattered the air as it roared down to meet him, but he swung his swords and diverted the oncoming beam into two smaller ones, which hit a skeleton guard and a zombie respectively. Notch was running back toward the Palace, Serenity clutched under one arm. The thing directed its attention towards the two, but instead of firing the laser again it swooped down, claws emerging from behind. Notch shielded Serenity, who was screaming in pure terror, but the shadow just swatted the Creator aside, snatched Serenity, and made its escape in a flash.

DON'T THINK YOU CAN STOP ME FROM TAKING WHAT I AM OWED, HEROBRINE. YOU ARE A FLY, AN INSECT... OF NO CONSEQUENCE.


End file.
